A Daily Life?
by Saiyoh
Summary: This is an everyday thing in the most depressing class ever.


**Good isn't taken into consideration.

* * *

**

It was nice day outside. At a school in room 2-8, students were preparing for their lesson, waiting for their teacher to arrive. The class was filled with students' social discussions with each other.

"Today is my mom's birthday. I was hoping of giving her jewelry as a present." said a normal student, Nami Hito. ("Don't call me normal!")

"That's a nice thing to do for your mother." said the super positive girl Kafuka Fuura. "It's nice to give her something they are going to cherish from her daughter.

"Thanks, Fuura."

The doors slid open immediately with a person coming through it. He was a tall person who wore a kimono. "I heard about your discussion about giving your present for your mom. I think it's a really a waste of your money." Said the teacher, Nozomu Itoshiki.

The harshness of his speech spread throughout the classroom. "Why do you say that?" cried Nami. "It's because no good deeds will end up positive; it will always end up the wrong way.

"This is another pointless philosophy from you, sensei!" yelled the girl with her hair split down the middle, Chiri Kitsu.

"Oh is it, Class president?"

"Actually I'm class president" said Kagero Usui, the half bald guy.

"Nothing is ever appreciated with doing positive things."

"I'm ignored again." cried Kagero.

If you buy your mom a nice jewelry, sure she'll appreciate it, but will she cherish it? Of course not! She won't wear it in public, thinking it's an embarrassment. She will probably sell it and buy something else. We live in a reality where acts of kindness are never appreciated."

"But my mom isn't like that!" cried Nami

"Your mom is probably another one of those people who acts different when you are not around."

"You're still not making sense." Said Chiri

"Let me give you a few examples of why good deeds turn out bad. You go help out at a charity event and donate some money to the poor. It sounds simple enough, but what about the poor. They must feel bad, and their pride slowly disappearing for depending on other people for their help. People are slowly destroying the poor morally each time a coin is dropped into a jar. That's why good deeds are never okay.

"What about getting a perfect score on a test?" came a voice from under his desk. She was also dressed up in a kimono like sensei's.

"Ah so you were here this whole time." Matoi Tsunetsuki name was then marked 'here.' "To answer your question, yes getting a 100 on a test is good for you, but what do the people around think about this. Jealousy and envy arise. Consider yourself an outcast from society as a perfect but unwanted person." Everyone just sweat dropped from his wild rants.

"Helping an old lady cross a street, but was really jaywalking and caught by the police. Taking your girlfriend out to a nice fancy dinner, but the dishes was too expensive. The invention of a new system was replaced by a better one from a competing company.

Becoming a king, but assassinated for political reasons

Getting a brand new car and paying for car insurance and other checks

The number of challenges as the top tennis player

The pressure of sport teams by enthusiastic fans

Earning huge money as a prostitute

The high price for hiring a lawyer

Helping a friend with his bills

Candy rotting your teeth out

Wasting gas just to see your relatives

Unplanned pregnancy

Telling the truth

Blood donations

Making sequels to movies

* * *

In another room, hikikomori, Kiri Komori, was lying in a futon asleep. The school counselor, Chie Arai, walked into the room. Disappointed in Kiri's sleeping in, she decided to wake her up. Ms. Arai kneeled down next to her bed, her face hovered over her head. Closer her lips were to her face. Their face was inches away from contact. Ms. Arai kissed upon Kiri's forehead. Immediately, she woke up gazing upon Ms. Arai's beautiful face. "Morning, Ms Arai." "Morning, Kiri."

* * *

"My job as a teacher helping out students has put me into a depressing life."

"Meru Meru." Said Meru Otonashi, as she typed into her cellphone _you don't even teach anything, useless teacher._

Kaere Kimura thought about the time she was trying on her new skirt. The wind came and blew her skirt up, revealing her panties. "Ahhh." Said Kaere.

Abiru Kobushi thought about tying a bow to a tiger's tail to make her cuter, but was later scratched across the stomache. That's how she got bandaged across her stomache.

"I chose not to do acts of kindness, instead I don't do things that benefit or make worse of the situation. Therefore, I remain neutral."

"You can't do that." Yelled Chiri. "And why not?"

"Society was created for only two kinds of people exist: good or bad. Staying neutral between two sides won't get you anywhere in life. Society won't prosper or build up if people remained neutral.

Shocked by her words, the teacher then realized the mistakes on his position of life. "I'M IN DESPAIR!" cried Itoshiki-sensei. "I haven't thought about the consequences of my actions and decisions. I don't know where I should belong. This has put me into a binding and tough situation. AHHHHH!!!!!

A girl then stood up with something to say. "I have a suggestion, why don't you be both." Said Fuura. This didn't make sense for both the students and teacher. "Helping a family with financial problems by robbing a bank has good and bad actions. Murdering a murderer is another example. Lying to your husband is but a way to keep the love going. Another one would be a father beating up his son, but just for him to realize it's for him to become a strong and better person."

Everyone just sweat dropped at her way of thinking, except for the teacher. "That's it! You have provided a solution to my dilemma. I should be both good and bad to just even things out. That's why I'm going to go hang myself which is a sin, but it's for the good of not existing in such a cruel world. Well, goodbye class." The teacher ran out of the classroom, followed by Matoi.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

"I'm glad I could help." Smiled Fuura.

**

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm hoping on updating more chapters like this. I'm really new to this whole fanfic thing. Your reviews are what counts, but what if my fanfics gets unnoticed. No one wants to review a poorly written one...I'M IN DESPAIR!!!**


End file.
